Yo también, te amo Hinata
by Karla Uzumaki Tao
Summary: Después de que Hinata lo defendiera de Pain, Naruto va a verla al hospital. Y se da cuenta de que la quiere a su lado. OneShot. NaruHina. Spoilers leves.


¡Hola! n_n' Este es un OneShot Naruhina, espero que les guste :) y si es así, me lo hagan saber.

Todos los personajes le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Fic demasiado dulce y enmielado. Diabeticos, por su salud, salgan.

* * *

_Yo también, Te amo_

Hinata Hyuuga estaba recostada en una de las muchas camillas mullidas de Konoha. Tenía los ojos cerrados por voluntad propia. Aún con el dolor que avanzaba por su cabeza, comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido aquel día. Más no pudo. Tenía la mente nublada.

Lentamente levantó sus parpados, dejando ver su blanca mirada. Por un momento se sintió desorientada. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, ni cuántos días llevaba en ese lugar. Por suerte, no tuvo que pensar mucho, pues al instante, alguien entró por la puerta.

- Así que ya despertaste, ¿verdad Hinata?

Aquella voz le sacó un pequeño susto. Giró el rostro con lentitud, al hacerlo pudo ver a una chica de su edad, de ojos verdes que llevaba el cabello rosado.

- ¿Sa…ku… ra? – Logró articular con dificultad, pero fue silenciada al sentir un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Así es Hinata, pero no hables, aún no te recuperas del todo. No queremos que decaigas, por eso no te esfuerces demasiado ¿vale? – Acto seguido, le regaló una sonrisa amplia y tierna. Después, pasó a revisarle los signos vitales.

Entonces la heredera de los Hyuuga se sintió aún más extraña. ¿Pero qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Sakura se comportaba tan atenta con ella? Se cuestionó curiosa. Volvió la vista a su alrededor, enfocó un poco para asimilar lo que veía y de dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.

_¡Yo te protegeré Naruto!... Porque te amo…_

Sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rojo intenso. Era cierto. Estaba ahí por la pelea con Pain, el akatsuki. El recuerdo llegaba a ella cómo un balde de agua fría. Hasta ese momento notó que tenía la mitad del cuerpo vendado.

Se había atrevido. Por fin le había dicho al Uzumaki cuanto lo quería. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Pues, lo hizo pensando que justo después de decir aquellas palabras; que por años se le habían atorado en la garganta; iba a morir. Y casi muere. Si no fuera por la intervención de su compañera Sakura Haruno, lo más probable es que ya le hubieran organizado su funeral. La había salvado y, ahora estaba allí cuidándola.

_Qué ironía_ -Pensó. Sakura, la chica que desde lo más fondo, ella siempre había odiado y envidiado, ahora era la encargada de mantenerla con vida._ El destino se quiere hacer el gracioso_ – concluyó en sus pensamientos.

Pero al instante se arrepintió. Si bien, Sakura nunca fue una amiga muy cercana, tampoco le había causado ningún mal. Bueno, sólo uno. Y este, además, era de forma indirecta. Lo único que tenía contra ella, era que Naruto siempre la había querido más. Eso era todo. Incluso parecía infantil que ella pudiese llegar a sentir rencor por otra "niña" sólo porque el chico que ella quería se fijaba más en la otra. Era ridículo. Por eso mismo se reprendió.

Pero aún así. Cómo todos en la villa ya sabían, (excepto el rubio) Hinata no quería a Naruto, no. Ella lo amaba. Y lo hacía con todo su corazón.

Desde que eran pequeños siempre intentó demostrarle su cariño. Siempre observándolo, ofreciéndole algún bálsamo cuando lo veía herido, visitándolo al hospital, preguntando por él cuando este se iba a las misiones, incluso, le había cocinado un platillo con su rostro, y sin embargo, nunca se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía. Siempre terminaba o por cambiar el tema, o más comúnmente, por desmayarse. Lo que nadie sabía era que al final del día, desde la soledad de su habitación, se tiraba en la cama y llorando, se llamaba a sí misma cobarde. Porque eso era, una chica asustadiza que no tenía las agallas suficientes para declarase.

_Hasta ese día…_

Y qué manera de hacerlo. Protegiéndolo con su propia vida y sintiendo que nunca más volvería a despertar. Aunque estaba claro que cometió un error, si había despertado, y ahora… ¿cómo reaccionaría Naruto?

- Gra… cias… - Esas palabras cortadas no vinieron de la Hyuuga, si no, de su acompañante, que sin saberlo, la había sacado de sus pensamientos. – Gracias Hinata… por… proteger a Naru…

- Pero yo… no hice la gran cosa… - Repuso algo apenada.

- Aún así, te lo agradezco. Sólo tú fuiste a apoyarlo cuando todos los demás mirábamos de lejos asustados. – Sakura le sonrió entre lágrimas. – Te debo una. – Agregó entusiasmada.

Idiota. Era así como se sentía Hinata en ese momento. Cómo una idiota. Es decir, ¿cómo pudo pensar mal de la pelirosada tanto tiempo? Si bien, Haruno siempre se la pasaba golpeando al rubio, insultándolo y peleando con él. Ahora se daba cuenta que ella también se preocupaba mucho por Uzumaki, pues ahí estaba, llorando y agradeciéndole por lo que hizo. Entonces decidió una cosa: dejaría de buscar que Naruto la amara. Lo dejaría de molestar, y así le abriría aún más el camino para que él fuera feliz al lado de Sakura. Después de todo, las cosas siempre tuvieron que ser así.

Con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando dormir, pero no lo consiguió. Después de que Sakura terminara de hablar, alguien más tocó a la puerta, y luego de que ambos hablaran un poco afuera de la habitación, la persona pasó. Hinata no se había dado cuenta de nada de eso, pues se había mantenido sumergida en sus pensamientos incriminatorios contra la pobre de su amiga ojiverde.

Tosió un poco, lo que la llevó a volver a mirar entorno suyo. En cuanto lo hizo vio algo, que al instante, la dejó sin aliento: Ahí de pie, sosteniendo un gran arreglo de flores, con la mirada perdida, se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki. Que tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, lo que ella calificó como un conjunto de diferentes emociones y sentimientos, completamente revueltos. Sintió que se desmayaría, pero decidió ser fuerte y tolerar todo lo que su amado rubio quisiera decirle, no importaría lo malo que fuera, lo escucharía hasta el final.

- ¿Na… Naruto-kun? – Pronunció quedo e insegura. El aludido al escucharla dio un salto del susto, creía que estaba dormida y el verla despierta le provocaba muchas cosas.

- ¡Hinata! – Intentó saludarla con la mano, pero no le salió bien. – ¡Me alegra que estés despierta! – Exclamó de corrido, se notaba que estaba nervioso.

- Puedes dejarlas en la mesa de al lado, si no te molesta. – Apuntó al arreglo que traía en las manos, al parecer estaba pesado.

- Gracias… - Dejó las flores donde le fue indicado y después se acercó a la camilla. - ¿No te…? – Le pidió permiso de sentarse a su lado. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo, por lo que tomó su lugar sobre las sábanas blancas. Por un momento ambos guardaron silencio. Cada uno metido en sus cavilaciones. Pasados los minutos, el rubio continúo.- Gracias, por… todo… Hinata –Apenas y ella iba a articular un "de nada" se vio interrumpida. –Pero, en realidad no vine a sólo darte las gracias… - Respiró profundo, intentando relajarse – Vine a aclarar todo…

Cualquiera a menos de 100 metros de distancia, hubiera podido escuchar el ruido que hizo el corazón de Hinata al detenerse, de manera tan abrupta.

_Aclarar todo…_

¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah, sí. De sus sentimientos. ¿Pero qué le diría? Seguramente un "perdóname, pero yo no te amo" El simple hecho de plantearse esa posibilidad, ya la tenía a punto de llorar, pero, aún podía ser otra cosa algo cómo "te invitaré a comer ramen" porque vamos, que Naruto le dijera "Yo también te amo" era algo que sólo en sus sueños vería. Simplemente no podía ser, que él llegara a decirle que le correspondía.

Volteó a mirarlo y lo encontró apretando los puños, completamente serio, mirando hacia otro lado (evitándola), mordiéndose el labio inferior frustrado, incluso sudando frío. Definitivamente lo que le diría no sería algo bueno para ella. Y ya sabía que era. Por lo que no quería que continuara la tortura de esperar a que hablase, decidió empezar.

- Naru…

- Escúchame Hinata por favor… - La interrumpió por segunda vez en ese día. Posó su azulada mirada en el techo, cómo si este fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. – Tu sabes que siempre me ha gustado Sakura-chan…

La sala se quedó en silencio después de esas palabras. Y Hinata comenzó a llorar en silencio. Como siempre que escuchaba o veía algo parecido. Después de todo, ella no podía competir contra Sakura, que siempre fue la mejor amiga de Naruto.

_Y yo sólo soy una acosadora cobarde…_

Pensó abatida. Completamente destrozada. Y se preguntó porque, de todas las personas en el mundo, se tuvo que enamorar del rubio. Quizás Kiba o Shino hubieran aceptado estar con ella, o cualquier otra persona. Pero no. Ella se enamoró de Naruto por su voluntad de fuego, porque nunca se rendía, porque era diferente a todos los demás, y a pesar de ser ingenuo, torpe, y un poco tonto, siempre había tenido el corazón más puro de todos. Y a pesar de ser tan puro, conseguía, con unas simples palabras, torturarla de tal manera que hubiera preferido morir a manos de Pain. Lo que le decía Naruto le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y le provocaba una herida que se sentía como si le hubiesen clavado una estaca en el corazón, arrancándolo de su pecho con lentitud, mientras ella agonizaba en un llanto silencioso.

- Pero… - La voz del causante de sus alegrías y tristezas la devolvió a la realidad. Y lo encontró muy cerca de ella, demasiado. En sus mejillas apareció un fiero sonrojo. Naruto sonrió al ver su reacción, y llegando a su oído le susurró: - Pero tú siempre has estado conmigo… Y apenas hoy me di cuenta… perdóname por ser tan despistado.

- No… te… preocupes… - Le respondió sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, ¿pero qué diablos estaba pasando?

- Yo… quiero intentarlo Hinata… -Esa frase fue suficiente para que ella abriera sus ojos en demasía, ¿era cierto todo eso? ¿no estaba soñando?

Entonces, después de tantos años soñando con ese momento, Hinata sintió cómo Naruto ponía sus labios sobre los de ella. Era una sensación electrizante, que le recorría toda la espalda. Por la impresión se quedó quieta, incapaz de moverse, pues si lo hacía corría el riesgo de desmayarse y esta vez no quería perderse de nada.

Naruto había estado nervioso, pero esa sensación de besar a Hinata le quitó por completo todo mal sentimiento. Se sentía tan bien. Impulsado por el instinto, comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios contra los de ella. Recorriéndolos con suavidad y cautela, saboreándolos, eran deliciosos, adictivos. Mientras realizaba esa acción, puso una de sus manos obre la mejilla roja de la Hyuuga acariciándola con cariño. Y se maldijo internamente por no haber notado antes a esa preciosura de chica.

Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta. Naruto se quitó su chamarra, de repente había comenzado a sentir demasiado calor, así que la dejó tirada por algún rincón de la habitación. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada perla de ella, que al tenerlo tan cerca ya no pudo reprimirse más. Lo tomó por la camisa y lo haló hacia ella, uniendo sus labios de nuevo, pero ahora más bruscamente. No le importaba. Necesitaba de ese contacto que se le fue negado durante tanto tiempo, necesitaba que Naruto la siguiera besando de esa manera, necesitaba sentir que él la quería, necesitaba acomodarse mejor.

Hinata se sentó con algo de dificultad de la cama sin romper el beso. Rodeó al rubio con sus brazos le empezó a revolver el cabello.

Por su parte Naruto se encontraba en su límite. No aguantaría mucho más ese beso inocente con ella. Necesitaba más. Su cuerpo se lo exigía. Y ahora que ella lo envolvía de esa manera, era demasiado tentador.

Pasó ambas manos por su cintura, provocando un suspiro que fue la llave para profundizar más el beso. Lentamente el de ojos azules introdujo su lengua, acariciando el interior de la boca de ella. Luego entrelazó su lengua con la de ella, y la dejó jugar por varios minutos.

Ambos fueron absorbidos por ese embriagante beso, con sabor a gloria. Y mientras este duró, el tiempo se detuvo y les dejó de importar todo. Que él mundo gire, camine, ruede, explote… ya no importaba, ahora estaban en su propio universo, en su propia realidad donde sólo existían ellos dos, y eso era lo único que querían.

_Te quiero_

Sonó en el aire cuando se separaron. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, uno al otro, intentando descifrar los sentimientos del otro. A escasos 5 centímetros de distancia. Perdidos ambos, en sus miradas y las palabras que estas transmitían.

Pero como todo tiene un final, y esta no podía ser la excepción, llamaron a la puerta.

- Señor Uzumaki, la hora de visita se terminó – Era Shizune, que no se había atrevido a entrar, imaginando lo que pasaba allí.

- ¡Ya voy! – Respondió entre alegre, triste y molesto. Obviamente no quería irse aún, apenas había descubierto un sentimiento muy importante en su interior, pero si no lo hacía corría el riego, de que Shizune llamara a Tsunade para sacarlo. Y eso, mis amigos, no sería nada bonito. – Hinata yo… tengo que…

- No importa Naruto-kun – Le sonrió con sinceridad, a pesar de que aún conservaba aquel tono rojo en su rostro.

- Vendré a verte mañana. –Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta. – Nos vemos. – Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

- ¡Naruto!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se asomó algo preocupado, lo que vio fue a Hinata sentada sobre su camilla de hospital, con ambas manos descansando sobre sus piernas.

- Te quiero. –Sintió que el corazón se le salía, pero habló claro y firme.

Naruto sonrió, apunto estaba de ir corriendo hacia Hinata, abrazarla con fuerza y plantarle un nuevo beso en los labios, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo. ¡Maldita e inoportuna Shizune! Se lo llevó arrastrando hasta que lo sacó del lugar, sin darle la oportunidad de responderle a Hinata.

Una vez que la heredera de los Hyuuga volvió a quedarse sola sonrió ampliamente. De todas las cosas que pudieran pasar, nunca se esperó que Naruto pudiera corresponderle. Era maravilloso.

- Te amo, Naruto-kun – Dijo en un susurro de alivio para sí misma. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir cuando recordó algo. Las flores. Entonces las observó un momento contemplándolas, era un ramo de puras rosas. Aparte estas eran grandes y expedían un olor agradable.

En ella había una nota, de letras no muy grandes, que una persona a simple vista no podría leer. Sin pensarlo dos veces activó el Byakugan. Dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Era como si hubiera visto sus pensamientos. En ese trozo de papel se podía leer, con una letra algo descuidada:

_"Yo también, Hinata"_

* * *

Así es como a mí me hubiera gustado que pasaran las cosas. ¿A ti como te hubiera gustado que fuera? Déjame un review con tu opinión :3


End file.
